OS SwanFire - Hiver éternel
by Luciole26
Summary: Résumé: Emma se fait réveiller un beau matin par son amoureux. Il veut lui montrer quelque chose qui semble avoir de l'intérêt à ses yeux. Quelle sera la réaction d'Emma suite à son réveil? Que découvrira-t-elle? Vous le saurez en lisant ce oneshot .


**Coucou c'est moi, Luciole26. Voici mon second OS SF ^^. **En espérant que cette histoire réchauffera les cœurs esseulés des fans SF.****

* * *

><p><em>OS SwanFire : Hiver éternel<em>

_ « Hey, bébé… réveille-toi. Regarde ! lança une voix douce tout en effleurant d'un doigt la joue veloutée de sa compagne.

_ Mmh… » murmura la jeune fille avant d'ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes et les papillonner par la clarté du soleil filtrant dans la voiture.

Elle leva un bras pour se cacher du soleil levant et chercha du regard son amoureux. Ce dernier était assis à son côté sur la banquette arrière et observé le paysage dehors avant de poser ses yeux marron sur elle. Il sourit d'un air malicieux.

_ « Hey, toi. J'aurais aimé dormir un peu plus, reprocha la jeune fille blonde.

_ Mais tu raterais quelque chose Em', répondit-il avec tendresse.

_ On n'en a déjà vu des couchers ou des levers de soleil, Neal. T'es un incurable romantique. » lâcha-t-elle en soupirant exagérément.

Neal Cassidy prit un air offusqué.

_ « Oh, désolé princesse. Je vais donc vous laisser dormir pendant que je vais aller faire un tour dehors. Les flocons ne sont pas éternels et il serait bien dommage que je me prive d'un tel paysage enneigé, rétorqua-t-il tout en mettant son écharpe bleue autour du cou.

_ Quoi ?! Vraiment ? Il est en train de neiger ? s'écria Emma avant d'enlever sa couverture et bousculer par inadvertance Neal.

Elle s'approcha de la vitre du côté de son compagnon et observa les flocons de neige voleter dans le ciel en plus d'un lever de soleil lumineux.

_ Alors… suis-je pardonné ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence, en la fixant du coin de l'œil.

_ Oui ! Ce sont les premiers flocons… Les premiers qu'on voit ensemble », murmura Emma d'un air ému.

Automatiquement, elle se lova contre lui et scruta ce paysage magnifique.

_ « Et il y en aura d'autres, promit son voleur au grand cœur avant d'embrasser son front.

_ Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

_ Mets ton manteau, tes bottes et tes gants. Il semble qu'il y est une petite couche de neige au sol, prévint Neal en se penchant pour voir de la vitre, le sol en contrebas.

_ Ok »

Sur ces mots, Neal laissa Emma s'habiller chaudement tandis qu'il sortit de la voiture. Il referma la portière et enleva ses gants de sa poche arrière de jean. Il les mit puis marcha un peu sur la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol. Ensuite, le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et vit des flocons tomber par milliers. Quelques-uns se posèrent sur ses cheveux bruns. C'était tout simplement magnifique de se réveiller devant un décor pareil. La veille, il avait garé la voiture dans un sentier abandonné près d'un chêne et d'un lac. Tout semblait alors triste sur les lieux, mais avec cette neige, le paysage était devenu enchanteur. Soudain, Neal entendit une porte claquée et des pas se dirigeaient vers lui. Il se retourna et contempla sa petite-amie. Elle avait ses cheveux détachés et les lunettes noires posées sur son nez. Emma portait une doudoune bleue, un jean dans le même ton et des bottes beiges. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur et instinctivement leurs mains à tous les deux s'entrelacèrent mutuellement.

_ « Incroyable… C'est magique, exprima Emma Swan tout en contemplant le lac et la poudreuse sur le sol.

_ On aura peut-être droit à un Noël blanc », songea-t-elle à ce moment-là.

C'était d'ailleurs dans quelques jours... Neal scruta de nouveau les lieux avant d'observer à loisir le visage émerveillé de sa Emma.

_ « C'est toi qui es magique… » souffla-t-il tout la regardant avec admiration.

Les cheveux blonds d'Emma étaient à présent couverts d'une fine pellicule de flocons de neige. À ces mots, elle leva les yeux vers lui et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

_ « Magique, moi ?

_ Entre autres, tu seras toujours plus belle, plus magnifique que tous les paysages, que toutes les fleurs, que tout le reste, admit-il.

_ Toujours aussi flatteur…, souffla-t-elle, quelque peu attendrie tout en posant ses mains gantées sur le torse de son compagnon.

_ Il va falloir que tu finisses par t'habituer aux compliments Em' », décréta Neal d'un air entendu.

Emma Swan rit légèrement avant de passer ses mains autour du cou de Neal.

_ « Mais si tu ne dis plus de compliments, ça finirait par me manquer, avoua-t-elle tristement.

_ Je m'engage solennellement Emma Swan à le faire chaque semaine pour te prouver la profonde affection que j'ai pour toi, annonça-t-il avec sérieux.

_ Et moi, je m'engage à calmer mon côté tête brûlée et mon caractère grincheux. » ajouta la jeune fille blonde avec gravité.

Ils se regardèrent puis lâchèrent quelques rires. L'instant d'après, elle se serra contre lui et Neal l'étreignit d'un bras. De son autre main, il épousseta les flocons de neige sur ces cheveux et face à cette vision, Emma craqua. Elle le poussa légèrement à se pencher puis celle-ci déposa ses lèvres avec ardeur contre celles de son amant. Contre toute attente, leur baiser était glacial, vivifiant et humide. C'était une sensation tellement inédite. Elle soupira dans ses bras alors que Neal la colla à lui passionnément. La flamme qui naissait et brûlait entre les deux amoureux pourrait faire dégeler des lieux à des kilomètres à la ronde. Leur baiser fut entrecoupé par des souffles haletants et froids. Neal posa une main dans la chevelure d'Emma et mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure de sa moitié. Elle lâcha un faible gémissement tout en l'embrassant de nouveau et caressa la courbe des épaules ainsi que le torse de son voleur.

_ « J'ai envie de toi… », confessa Emma tout en stoppant leur baiser, le cœur battant furieusement.

Neal posa son front contre celui de sa petite amie et ferma les yeux.

_ « Mmh c'est très tentant… mais ce n'est pas le lieu idéal. De plus, il fait froid, répondit ce dernier laconiquement.

_ Au diable le froid ! marmonna la blonde, frustrée.

_ C'est ma faute… Je dois te rendre les idées claires, » s'excusa-t-il en se détachant d'elle.

Emma fronça des sourcils, contrariée avant de poser les yeux sur lui. Soudain, elle reçut direct dans le cou de la glace. Neal avait ramassé un peu de poudreuse et lui en avait jeté sur le col du manteau. Elle recula d'un air ébahi. En voyant l'expression choquée de sa bien-aimée, Neal ne put s'empêcher d'être hilare.

_ « Moque-toi, tu vas voir ! Alors comme ça, tu veux rafraîchir mes idées ! Oh, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire Mr Cassidy ! s'écria Emma avec un sourire narquois.

_ Emma Swan la joueuse est de retour. Penses-tu me battre cette fois-ci ?

_ La dernière fois, tu as triché. T'es vraiment qu'un sale pervers ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en prenant une boule de neige qu'elle lança direct sur l'épaule de son adversaire.

_ Outch ! Touché…, reconnut-il avec une moue contrite.

_ Toujours aussi rusé…, continua Emma en le coursant et jetant une seconde fois de la glace sur lui.

_ J'aime te taquiner…, » avoua Neal en courant avec un sourire malicieux.

Puis il lança une boule de neige sur la jambe de son acolyte.

_ « Tu connais le dicton… « _Qui aime bien, châtie bien !_ » renchérit Neal, joyeux.

_ Pfff… On va voir ça, » promit Emma quelque peu essoufflée en tentant de le rattraper.

Soudain, elle cessa son déplacement et s'effondra par terre. Neal tourna la tête pour voir où elle en était quand il la vit immobile au sol. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_ « Emma…Emma ? EMMA ! s'écria-t-il en filant à toute vitesse vers elle, la peur au ventre.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, inquiet. La blonde avait les yeux fermés. Il se pencha pour écouter son cœur quand brusquement il sentit quelque chose de froid dégouliner sur son cou. Neal eut un mouvement de recul et tomba sur le regard espiègle de sa compagne. C'était une mise en scène ?

_ « Ça marche à tous les coups, assura-t-elle, satisfaite.

_ Tu connais l'histoire de l'agneau qui criait toujours au loup ? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton froid.

_ Neal…

_ Je suis sérieux. Ne plaisante pas avec des choses comme ça. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. » lui reprocha-t-il.

Il allait se relever quand elle le retint par le bras.

_ « Désolée… Pardon, Neal… Je ne… » bredouilla-t-elle.

Emma le tira à elle et il perdit l'équilibre. La seconde suivante, il se retrouva affalé contre elle.

_ « Bon sang Emma…, marmonna son amoureux troublé, le nez dans le cou de la jeune fille.

_ Je suis désolée. J'étais tellement contrariée que… j'ai honteusement cherché à me venger. » souffla-t-elle, d'un air coupable.

Désespérément, Emma l'entoura de ses bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

_ « Bon sang, ma copine a l'esprit de vengeance. Tu peux être très rancunière parfois, soupira-t-il.

_ Je suis amoureuse et je n'aime pas non plus qu'on joue avec mes nerfs, affirma sa dulcinée.

_ Em'… tu t'es jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser. Loin de moi de dire que cela me déplait, je ne suis pas parfait mais… il est normal de souhaiter que ce genre de moments avec toi soit inoubliable. Tu mérites mieux que l'inconfort d'une voiture ou que d'être frigorifier par ce temps… En plus, on peut être malade. Tu es vraiment dingue de considérer une seconde de faire l'amour ici par ce temps.

_ C'est ta faute si tu es trop craquant, souffla-t-elle.

_ Ma petite amie est folle, réalisa-t-il avec un léger rire.

_ Oui… folle de toi », confia Emma en se mordant de nouveau la lèvre inférieure.

Neal cessa de rire en entendant cela puis il se redressa légèrement pour scruter les yeux verts de sa bien-aimée.

_ « Je veux faire les choses bien, je veux prendre soin de toi. Ce n'est pas dans ces conditions qu'on pourra…

_ Oui, le message est clair, céda la jeune fille blonde.

_… Peux-tu me lâcher ? Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, tranquillisa le voleur au grand cœur en la soutenant du regard.

_ D'accord. » répondit-elle et la seconde d'après, il fut libéré de son emprise.

Neal se releva et tendit sa main à Emma. Elle la prit et son compagnon remit la blonde sur pied.

_ « Emma…, murmura celui-ci.

_ Oui ? » dit-elle d'une voix incertaine, en évitant son regard.

Il prit le menton de la jeune fille et fit pivoter sa tête pour se plonger dans ses yeux.

_ « Je suis désolé aussi, révéla le jeune homme avant de caresser d'un doigt la joue d'Emma.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda-t-elle, d'un air surpris.

_ Parce que c'est moi qui n'a pas été vigilant. Je me suis laissé emporter par le moment. Ce lac, ces flocons, cette neige, c'était idyllique. C'était un moment rien qu'à nous. C'était l'endroit parfait pour un baiser, mais il a disons… dérapé, affirma-t-il d'un air penaud.

_ Au moins tu le reconnais.

_ Je vais tenter de me contrôler dans des situations comme celles-là, mais tu dois faire de même. Hey, Emma… s'il te plaît… ne me fais plus un coup pareil. S'il t'était vraiment arrivé quelque chose, je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas, annonça-t-il d'un air grave.

_ Ok, acquiesça-t-elle calmement tout en lui prenant la main pour l'apaiser.

_ Pas de vengeance, pas de rancune entre nous d'accord ? Je sais déjà ce que c'est pour l'avoir déjà vécu par le passé, informa Neal.

_ Ton père ?

_ Entre autres. Le passé est le passé. Tout ce qui compte à présent c'est toi. Le moment présent…

_ Et le futur ? risqua-t-elle d'évoquer.

_ Oui, le futur aussi. »

Emma Swan sourit très heureuse de cette réponse.

_ « Bon… Il serait peut-être temps de bouger. Si on reste ici trop longtemps avec la voiture, on aura dû mal à repartir avec la couche de neige au sol.

_ D'accord…

_ On va aller prendre le petit-déj' sur une station d'autoroute, ça te va ? suggéra son copain.

_ Oui c'est une bonne idée. Je meurs de faim… Je compte bien boire un chocolat et manger un donut. » lui confessa-t-elle d'un air gourmand.

Neal s'esclaffa en voyant la joie brillée de nouveau dans ses yeux.

_ « Sacrée gourmande ! Tu vas me ruiner, lâcha-t-il d'un air faussement blasé.

_ On ne se refait pas ! »

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Neal passa un bras autour du cou de sa dulcinée et le couple se dirigea vers la coccinelle jaune.

_ « Cet hiver éternel, surréaliste, ce moment inédit rien qu'à nous… restera graver dans ma mémoire, chuchota Emma tout en fixant une dernière fois ce paysage blanc.

_ Moi aussi. Je n'oublierai jamais », confirma Neal Cassidy.

Neal se pencha pour poser un baiser sur le front d'Emma puis ils montèrent dans la voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent cet endroit pour se rendre sur la prochaine autoroute. Sur le chemin, le jeune homme repensa à l'échange passionné avec Emma. Cela faisait un moment… qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi une nuit au motel. Il contempla sa voisine qui scrutait la vitre de son côté d'un air pensif. Tout à l'heure, il vérifiera l'argent et il verra si cela est envisageable. En tout cas, cela leur ferait du bien à tous les deux. Une bonne douche, un bon lit, de la chaleur. Neal prit par impulsion la main gauche d'Emma et l'étreignit avec chaleur. La jeune fille tourna la tête dans sa direction, quelque peu intriguée. Il articula tout bas : « _Je t'aime_ ». Emma lui sourit avec douceur et lui répondit avec tendresse : « _Moi aussi _».

**FIN**

**Laissez-moi une petite review! :). Cela me motiverait d'autant à continuer les OS SF ^^.**


End file.
